My first book YAH!  The tribe of cats
by Airpelt is awesome
Summary: My first book so happy! Ok this is about a kit named Airkit to apprentice to warrior and mentor thier are troubles going on but i think he can handle it.


The Tribes of Cats

written by Tala Enloe

Prolouge:

There are 5 tribes. The tribes are : The tribe of flowing air, the tribe of shadow of darkness, the tribe of the stream, the tribe of the sky made of lightning and last but not least the tribe when night falls.

Chapter 1

Airkit woke up. "Everything is blurry mom," Airkit squeaked. **Wow everything may be blurry but I`ve never seen it like this before****! ****Airkit thought. "Well why don't you go out and play with your brother." FluffyPelt said. "Ok mom. Do you know where he is?" Airkit asked. Fluffypelt pointed with her tail where he was. Airkit jumped outside and he was amazed. He was in the tribe of flowing air. And then he looked at his paws. He did not know he was born on the moorland! Then he saw a whole buch of aprentises with 5 kits and he decsided that he could go over and join. When he got to the middle of the clearing they noticed him. They all started teasing him. "Why are you doing that," Airkit growled. "Because you are four moons old and you just opened your eyes!", one of the kits said. " So that does not mean you can tease me!" Airkit yowled. " Yes we can", said his brother. " Who are you?" asked Airkit. "I am your brother and i am named Shadowkit. I have no idea why mom gave you such a dumb name." Shadowkit said. " Well at least my name doesn't belong to a diffrent tribe!" Airkit said with a harsh tone. " Oh, yeah! Well i was born with my eyes open!" Shadowkit yowled. " Well maybe i needed some time to open my eyes! It`s like you`re complaining or something!" Airkit said as he was getting ready to pounce. " Ah, give me a break. This is my first time out of the nursery and you have to mess it up?" Shadowkit said as he exstended his claws. "Enough! I have heard to much complaining from you Shadowkit." said a great black and white tom with a star on his foorhead. "He is our leader. His name is Stripestar," whispered Shadowkit. " Hello Stripestar. I am Airkit." Airkit said with a nice tone. "Yes i know you Airkit by your gray pelt and black nose." Fluffypelt come running out and asked, "Hello my love! How is everything going?" "Stripestar is our father! Wow! i can`t beleive it!" Shadowkit said as he was bouncing around happily. "Well when will be appentices father?" asked Airkit. " Six moons old." Stripestar said with excited tone in his voice. One of the senieors came running up and said, "We are being raided on by the tribe of the sky made of lightning Stripestar!" "Orginize patrols and gaurd the camp!" Striprstar yowled. "Airkit and Shadowkit get in the nursery." Fluffypelt said. "But why can`t we-" Shadowkit complained but Fluffypelt interrupted him and said, "Not now Shadowkit! They may hurt you." Airkit and Shadowkit listened and they dived into the nursery. They listened as they try to hear screeches and hissing, but nothing happened. Then they heard a loud hiss and Stripestar growled, "Hello, Lightningstar. What are you doing in my camp?" "I came hear to-" Lightningstar was intterurpted by Stripestar saying, "You came hear to raid didn`t you?" "No! I wanted to talk to you!" "Fine but you will not have your warriors with you." StripeStar growled. Lightningstar`s deputy hissed in furry and he launched himself at Stripestar, but Stripestar moved aside. "Thornpelt! Get a patrol to surrond the Lightningstar`s patrol. Ashclaw, and Thistlefang come with me in my den." Stripestar ordered. Shadowkit jumped out and sneaked in the den. Airkit did the same thing. "So, what is it Lightningstar?" Stripestar growled. "I need your help! The tribe of the stream is always attacking us for no resone!" Lightningstar hissed as if he saw a cat from the tribe. "We will help you but let my two kits become apprentices." Stripestar mewed.**

**Chapter 2**

"Airkit and Shadowkit we now call you two Airpaw and Shadowpaw. Airpaw your mentor is me. Shadowpaw your mentor will be Ashclaw." Stripestar mewed. "Wow! Shadowpaw we are-" Lightningstar dashed in the clearing and interupted Airpaw. "We need your help now Stripestar!" Lightningstar pleeded. He was plastered with scraches and scars. "We will help you now. Ashclaw you take your apprentice on the patrol to attack the tribe of the stream. I will take my apprentice on the first patrol. We honor the will of the tribe when night falls!" "I have to go with father to get a raid on the tribe of the stream." The first and second patrol has left the camp of the tribe of flowing air. They came to a stop because they stood befor four great maples. "We head this way." Stripestar growled. They headed torward the tribe of the sky made of Lightning. "Where are you going Stripestar?" Lightningstar asked. "We need your help to get a bigger patrol. Because if we do that, that means we can win easier. So, can you handle that? Because we need you to lead to your camp." Stripestar mewed. "Ok. I have always trusted you Stripestar." Lightningstar mewed happily. They arraved at Lightningstar`s camp. "Lightningstar how could you! You just put an emeny tribe in our camp! You need to-" the she-cat with a black nose and gray flank saw Airpaw. "Hello. My name is Airpaw and you look like me." The she-cat is an apprentice." My name is Winterpaw. It is nice to meet you Airpaw my mentor is Lightningstar. And let me guess your mentor is Stripestar?" Winterpaw mewed. "You are perfect. And right." Airpaw said in a happy tone. "No diddle daddling with other apprentices Airpaw." "I have to go with my father to attack the tribe that is attacking your tribe for no resone." Airpaw is running over to his father then all of a sudden he saw Winterpaw running next to him as they dashed out of the ravien. "What are you doing, never mind. Do you know any battle moves?" "No, I just became an apprentice. So, did my sister." "Hey i just became an apprentice too! So, did my brother." "Enuf talking we reached the border." Stripestar and Lightningstar hissed. "Group two stay in the shadows and when we yowl a battle cry dive down and attack Streamstar. Or any other cat that is protecting Streamstar. Now is there any questions before we attack the tribe?" Stripestar and Lightning said. "I want to know why we need to attack Streamstar?" Airpaw asked. "Because he has the anser to everything for he attacks." Stripestar growled. They went depper in th tribe`s territory. "We found the camp!" Stripestar whispered. Stripestar and Lightningstar let out a loud battle cry. Then everything went into screeches and hissing. Then they pourd down and attacked. Streamstar hissed at Airpaw and Winterpaw. "Why are you attacking this tribe for no reson?" Airpaw snarled. "Leave us alone Streamstar!" Winterpaw yowled. Then it started pouring of rain. Fluffypelt jumped at Streamstar, but he flipped her over and almost killed her. "NO!" Airpaw screeched. Airpaw hissed at Streamstar saying, " May the tribe when night falls never go with you!" Airpaw started to try to rip the last life out of him but then a yowl came from behind him saying, "Fluffypelt is still alive!" "Who is helping her?" Airpaw said. "I am!" Airpaw saw it was Winterpaw and the other tribe`s medican cat. "Thank you! So much! How am I ever going to repay you two?" "Nothing for me." said the other tribe`s medican cat. "How about a lick on the cheek?" Winterpaw suggested. "Sure." Airpaw said. So he gave a quick lick on Winterpaw`s cheeck. "Lets go home." Fluffypelt said still laying on the ground.

Chapter 3

"Fluffypelt? Are you ok?" Airpaw asked. They got to thier own camp late at night. They had another raid to go to. It has been two moons since th first raid. "Hello, Airpaw my mate talked to me and said that our sons are ready to become warriors." "I know everyone says that to us. We are apprentices and we do know any battle moves or how to hunt. At least I do because Shadowpaw had been goofing around." Airpaw said. "Stripestar has called a meeting. I can hear him yowling Shadowpaw and Airpaw." Airpaw came out of the meican cat clearing. "Come and sit down Airpaw and Shadowpaw," Stripestar ordered. " I Stripestar leader of the tribe of the flowing air has called upon our warrior ansesters to watch on two yong toms. They have lerned the warrior code and have them made warriors in return. Airpaw do you wish to up hold the warrior code even if it is the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers of the tribe when night falls Airpaw you are now known as Airpelt. Shadowpaw do you wish to uphold the warrior code even if it is the cost of your life?" "I do" " Then by the powers of the tribe when night falls Shadowpaw you are now known as Shadowclaw." "Airpelt, Shadowclaw, Airpelt, Shadowclaw!" "Then let us have a great feast tonight so we can honer the two new warriors. Airpelt and Shadowclaw you have to sit in vigil for tonight while we sleep." They ate and shared stories and then night fell. Every cat crept to thier dens ecsept Airpelt and Shadowclaw. The next day there are two kits ready to become apprentices. "Airpelt and Shadowclaw may i speak with you?" "Yes." Shadowclaw and Airpelt mewed. " Well, Flowertail`s kits are ready to become apprentices and I was wandering if you two would like to mentor them." Stripestar mewed."Why wouldn`t we?" they both said at the same time. "I knew i could trust you to mentor them, anyways Airpelt, you take Starkit and Shadowclaw you take Snakekit." Stripestar mewed. " When will they become apprentices?" Airpelt asked. "Right now!" Stripestar mewed happily. They got out of the den and Stripestar called a meeting. "As we all know Flowertail`s kits are ready to become apprentices. Well this is thier time to become one. Starkit you are known as Starpaw. Snakekit you are now known as Snakepaw. Your mentors will be Airpelt has Starpaw and Snakepaw you have Shadowclaw." Stripestar meowed.

Chapter 4

"Airpelt take the dawn patrol and take your apprentice along with three other cats." Thislefang ordered. "Come on Starpaw! The whole patrol is waiting for you including your brother." Airpelt hissed. "Fine i`m coming!" Starpaw spat. "We are ready Airpelt." Snakepaw mewed. "Thank you Snakepaw. Starpaw you stay with me or I can tell Stripestar that you are ready to become an apprentice." Airpelt mewed. "Sorry, Airpelt." the black and white she-cat mewed. "We are going to patrol the the tribe of shadow of darkness side. Any quesstions?" Airpelt said. "How do we remark the borders?" Starpaw asked. "Good quesstion. Only toms can do it." Airpelt said. They went up the rock tunnle and out on the moorland. They went to the border quietly. Then all of a sudden Starpaw snarled saying, "The tribe of the stream is on our territory!" "Patrol attack!" Airpelt yowled. Then Airpelt saw his patrol surrond the tribe`s patrol. "What do you want Streamstar?" Airpelt yowled as he remembered his mom all most died because of him and he had to see her retire erly because of him. "I want to see your leader", he mewed . Airpelt saw his eyes started to glitter with a lieing sound in his tone. "No. Because your eyes are giving away a lie." Airpelt spat.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
